narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Konan
is the only female ninja in Akatsuki and the only member to call her partner, Pein, by his name. Background When she was younger, Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko were left orphaned by one of Amegakure's many wars, forcing them to fend for themselves.Naruto manga chapter 372, page 9 The three eventually encountered the Sannin, who gave them some food. Konan impressed them by making an elaborate flower out of the paper wrappers left behind. After Nagato killed the Rock Chunin, Jiraiya took them up on their offer and began to teach them ninjutsu.Naruto manga chapter 372, pages 10-12 Jiraiya believed Konan to have died with Nagato and Yahiko some time later,Naruto manga chapter 372, page 7 and upon seeing her again years later he comments on how beautiful she has become.Naruto manga chapter 371, page 17 Personality Konan has a relatively mysterious personality. The only personality trait she is so far known to share with other Akatsuki is a calm, sensible demeanor. She does seem to be more emotional than other Akatsuki, as she appears sad whenever she has been reminded of her past. She also exresses loyalty and courtesy to Pein, as she does his bidding without question and looks out for his well being, giving her the title "God's Angel" by Amegakure, and also because she can use her abilities to give herself wings. Her courtesy is always returned by Pein, as he seems to have a deep care for her as well. Abilities Konan is a shinobi of great power, as she is held in high regard by her partner Pein. She has a natural talent for origami,Naruto manga chapter 372, page 7 as seen with the paper flower she keeps in her hair. She uses this as her jutsu, alllowing her to transform her body into paper sheets that can transform into many shapes, but generally the shape of animals and weapons. This ability is good for spying and tracking to gather information, as she uses this ability to find intruders when Pein's rain-tracking ability fails when the rain stops. Konan can also transform her body with this technique, first seen when she gives herself wings to fly. She has been nicknamed "God's Angel" by Amegakure citizens since she is Pein's partner and since she often uses her paper wings. Part in the Story Konan appears when she tells Pein that Madara Uchiha has arrived. When it starts raining after Madara leaves, she comments on how the rain makes it seem that the village is crying. She later appears when Jiraiya infiltrates Amegakure, entering the rain shower and becoming detected by Pein. When the rain stops, Konan uses her abilities to find Jiraiya while Pein changes bodies. She returns to inform Pein that it's Jiraiya, and goes to hold him off for Pein. She attacks Jiraiya with paper spears, but he sees it coming and uses his Toad Fire Technique to stop the spears. Jiraiya remembers her, complimenting her on her power and beauty. She fights Jiraiya on equal footing until Pein arrives, and leaves when they get serious. She regroups with him once he finishes Jiraiya. References